


Snowed In

by Mixolydia



Series: 'Til Death Do Us Part [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 500 words, ALL THE FLUFF, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Dadster, Fluff, Gaster's a dork, Good W. D. Gaster, Grillby is Warm, Grillster, Hot Chocolate, I didn't even try for 500 excatly, M/M, Marshmallows, One Shot, One-Shot, Power Outage, Short, Snow, Snowed In, Storm - Freeform, Stuck in the House, TV Static, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Wordcount: 500-1.000, an adorable dork, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Grillby & Gaster are stuck in the house due to a snowstorm.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something short and fluffy. (That and the UK is currently being battered by a snowstorm.)

Grillby sighed as he looked out the window of the kitchen.  A snow storm had blown in from across the ocean a few days ago and now outside was 2 foot deep in snow with no sign of the snow stopping. Grillby could even hear thunder off in the distance somewhere. There was no way Grillby or Gaster could leave the house today. He stirred the spoon in one of the hot chocolates that was sitting on the counter before sprinkling marshmallows on top and dusting them with a fine layer of cocoa.

Taking out the spoons and picking them up, he made his way back into the living room where Gaster was sat on the sofa, blanket wrapped around him, as he was on the phone. Grillby took a seat next to him as he hung up.

“That was Sans.” Gaster said. “He and Pap are fine but they can’t get out of the house.”

“Ah.” Grillby handed the hot chocolate to Gaster, who smiled and sipped it. Grillby smiled also and sipped his. Being magical hot chocolate, the liquid didn’t harm him.

“The weather has affected Sans’ ability to teleport too, so they’re just going to have to… _weather it out._ ”

Grillby groaned.

Gaster laughed and snuggled closer to Grillby, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

“It’s been a while since we saw snow like this… I didn’t know the surface’s weather could get so bad.”

“Yeah… apparently this isn’t normal… it’s a really, really cold front coming in from the east.”

“Mhm…”

Gaster picked up the TV remote and flicked the TV on. All the TV has to offer was static.

“Oh… the signal must be down because of the weather.” Gaster hummed.

They snuggled together on the sofa for a while until they were startled as the power cut out. Gaster blinked for a moment, then looked over to his husband who was giving off his natural glow.

“…Oh.”

Gaster jumped as his mobile rang and he picked it up.

Grillby looked out the nearby window as Gaster reassured Pap that all was fine at their end. He chuckled as he heard Pap groan at something Sans must of said and Gaster laughed. He laid his head on Gaster’s shoulder and dozed off.

* * *

 

Sometime later, Grillby awoke to find himself lying on the sofa. He sat up and looked around, noticing Gaster stood at the window. He got off the sofa and walked over, wrapping his arms around him.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

“Mhm…” He mumbled into Gaster’s shoulder.

“The power hasn’t come back on, but I don’t really mind.” Gaster shuffled so he could turn around and face Grillby. “I have my own personal heater.”

Grillby blushed.

Gaster grinned, pulling Grillby down for a kiss.

“I could show you other ways to heat you up…” Grillby mumbled when they parted, running a hand up Gaster’s chest.

“…Oh god.” Gaster shivered under his touch.

Grillby smirked and picked Gaster up, carrying him upstairs and into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how Violet was conceived :P


End file.
